


The Parents find out

by jinx237



Series: Soleil (soulmate au) [5]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, a tiny bit of angst, but mostly happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx237/pseuds/jinx237
Summary: Another installment to my soulmate au where soulmates get moving tattoos. Trini has dinner with Kim's parents and Trini's family finds out.





	The Parents find out

The rest of the school day had passed by without much trouble or drama. Soon enough Trini is standing in front of the Hart house with a cheese cake and some flowers for Kim. She changed and is wearing a nice pair of black jeans -a pair without rips- and a nice gold colored dress shirt. She’s rolled up the sleeves a little bit, let her hair down and put on some very light makeup. 

Trini can feel Soleil running around her waist. She is so nervous, she wants-needs to prove that she’s good enough to be Kim’s soulmate. Before she can knock, Kim opens the door. 

Kim is wearing a rose colored dress that stops mid-thigh and her hair is curled along with having applied a bit more makeup. Trini can see Ophelia flying around on Kim’s shoulder and it makes her smile. She’s so pretty Trini almost forgets to give her the flowers she bought her. 

“You look beautiful. These are for you.” Trini smiles and hands Kim the flowers. They’re a mix of yellow and pink flowers. The girl at the shop said that all together, they mean that Trini basically wants a long happy life together. Trini just kinda wanted them to match their ranger colors, the meaning was a bonus. 

“Aww that’s so sweet!” KIm kisses Trini quickly, “You look hot by the way.” 

Kim winks and drags Trini inside by her hand. 

“Mom! Dad! Trini is here!”

Trini’s heart rate speeds up. She’s still so nervous.

They walk into the kitchen and Trini sees that both Maddie and Ted Hart have finished getting dinner ready and they are both slightly dressed up. It makes Trini glad she changed. This isn’t the first time she’s met them, but it’s the first time meeting them as Kim’s soulmate. 

Ted walks into the dining room to set up after smiling at the girls. Maddie turns around and sees the two girl holding hands. 

“Oh Trini! It’s so nice to see you! Kim, there’s a vase on the top self.” 

Trini sets the dessert down and gives Maddie a hug and tries her damn hardest to not check out Kim as she reaches for the vase. She fails a little bit -a lot- but she’s being hugged by Maddie and Ted is still in the dining room, so she’s safe. 

“That’s so sweet dear, you didn’t have to bring anything.” 

Everyone eventually sits down and starts to eat dinner. Trini is sitting next to Kim and Maddie is sitting next to Ted.

“So Trini, Kim told us that she got her soulmate tattoo on friday. When did you get yours?” Maddie asks gently smiling at Trini. 

“I got mine a year ago.” Kim grabs her hand under the table and gives her a soft squeeze.. 

Ted sputters. “What? How did you not tell Kim until last week?” 

Maddie sends Ted a look. 

“Um. When I first got my tattoo I didn’t really talk to Kim.”

“Oh, so when did your tattoo appear?”

“The first time we spoke.” She squeezed Kim’s hand. 

“Oh dear, that must have been hard to deal with at first.”

“Uh, yeah. But it’s fine now.” 

“Why didn’t you tell Kim after you became friends?”

“Dad!” 

“What? It’s a valid question.” Ted mumbles and crosses his arms. 

“I wanted to give her a choice. I didn’t want to tell her and push her into dating me if it wasn’t what she wanted.” 

The Harts are silent as Maddie and Ted stare at her in shock. Kim is smiling, Trini really is the sweetest. She didn’t have to open up about that but she did. Kim knows how hard it is for Trini to do that. And this shows that Trini is taking their relationship seriously if she’s opening up to her parents. Kim hears Ophelia squeal and move across her shoulders and down her left arm to be closer to Trini.

“I like this girl.” Ted smiles at Trini. If any person can hold off telling their soulmate that they are soulmates and deal with the pain for a year, Ted has serious respect for them. He only lasted a week when he found out Maddie was his soulmate during medical school. Trini lasted for a whole year. 

“That is very commendable dear.” Maddie was shocked to hear that Trini had held off for a year. But it makes sense with what Kim’s told her about the girl. Trini really is a sweetheart underneath her tough exterior. When Kim was gushing about Trini last night Maddie had been worried that her daughter had fallen hard too fast. But seeing Trini now, she knows that Trini’s just as smitten as her daughter.

“It’s nothing special.” Trini shrugs. She looks at Kim and silently begs her to change the subject.

“Mom do you want to see Trini’s tattoo? It’s so pretty.”

“Of course dear, let me see.” 

Kim lifts their hands and sure enough, Soleil is chilling on Trini’s hand and wrist. 

“Oh that is so gorgeous Trini!”

“It’s pretty cool. And the colors matches Kimmy’s.”

“Yeah, our tattoos are the best.” Kim sticks her tongue out at her dad and the rest of the night is easy going and fun. 

 

Trini and Kim are lying in Kim’s bed cuddling after the Harts go to bed.

“Do they like me?”

“Of course they like you Trini.”

“I mean do they approve of me being your soulmate?”

“Babe. I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t want anyone else to be my soulmate.”

Trini lets out a breath and her body finally relaxes. She feels like a weight has been lifted.

“Thanks opening up to my parents Trini. I know it’s hard for you.” Kim wraps her arms tighter around Trini. She’s on top of Trini, it’s one of her favorite spots when cuddling with her. She likes to feel Trini’s warmth under her and likes that she’s able to hear her heartbeat. 

“Anything for you Princess.” Trini smiles down at Kim and sighs, happy that everything worked out.

 

A month has passed by and Kim and Trini had celebrated their month anniversary by camping out in the forest near the mines. It was romantic and sweet and they were left alone for two lovely days. 

It’s the week after their month anniversary. And Trini walks into her house, tired after ranger practice. She’s wearing a work out shirt and and leggings. 

“Trinity. Sit down.” 

‘Oh boy. Here we go.’

Trini walks into the dining room and stops sort of her usual chair. Her mother is sitting at the table and her father is there too. This is unusual because he’s normally at work at this time. She quickly checks and hears that the boys are up in their room. 

She takes a deep breath in and sits down, placing her bag next to her on the floor. She raises her eyebrow at her mother.

“Trinity. I heard something today and I want you to tell me that it’s wrong.”

“Well what is it?” 

“I heard from Mrs. Smith that her kids say you’re dating.”

Trini’s heart stops. ‘Who the fuck is Mrs. Smith and why is she talking to her mother?’

“Is it true that you’re- that you’re dating Kimberly Hart?!” June stood up her chair falling back. 

Trini takes a deep breath. She knew this day would come, sooner or later.

“Yes. I am.” Trini stares back at her mother gritting her teeth. Trini can faintly feel Soleil stalking around her waist, anxious at what is going to happen.

“WHAT! I didn’t raise you to be this way!” June is screaming now. Trini spares a look at her dad to see that he’s looking away from the both of them. The coward.

“Raised me to be what.”

June glares at Trini, and Trini glares back. 

“Say it.” 

“I DIDN’T RAISE YOU TO BE GAY.” 

From there, their conversation turns into a screaming match of rapid fire english and spanish. 

“This better be a phase Trinity. You just have to wait until you meet the nice boy that will be your soulmate.” 

“I already met my soulmate!” 

This stuns June into silence and Trini’s dad finally looks over at them shocked. 

“I met my soulmate. And it’s not the boy you wish for it to be.” 

June looks at Trini with a fire in her eyes, daring Trini to continue her statement. 

“Kim is my soulmate.” 

Trini lifts her arm and Soleil slowly walks into view. Soleil makes it to her forearm. 

June gasps and her father’s eyes bug out of his head. 

The house is dead silent for three seconds before June storms over to Trini. 

“Repeat that again Trinity.” 

Trini looks up at her mother and sees the hate in her eyes. 

“Kim is my soulmate. And I’m hers. We both have our tattoos.” 

June growls and grabs Trini’s wrist, Trini gasps in shock. June reaches out to touch Soleil--

Soleil roars and jumps back up Trini’s arm to get away from June. Even though Trini might have been the only one to actually hear it, June lets her go in shock. 

They say tattoos represent who a person is, and wants. 

June is silent as she takes a few steps back from Trini. 

“...Get out.” 

“June!” 

‘Oh, now you finally speak up.’ Trini thinks bitterly at her father.

“Get out! I don’t want you in this house! You obviously don’t want to be here either.”

“Fine.” Trini growls before going to her room and packing her things. 

It’s a little sad, how little she has to pack. Most of her clothes have made their way to Kim’s house and a lot of her personal items too. But she hadn’t realized how little she had left in here. Trini packs up all her essentials into three bags and puts them near the door. She turns to make sure she’s not forgetting anything when she hears her door open. 

“Trini?” 

Trini turns and sees her brothers. Oh-she’s going to miss her brothers. 

“Trini where are you going?” 

“Alex, I have to go.”

“Is it because you met your soulmate?” Nick walks up to Trini hugging her, Alex follows and soon Trini’s arms are full. 

“Yes. My soulmate is a girl, and mom doesn’t like that.”

“That’s dumb.” Alex states as Nick asks “Can we see your tattoo?” 

Soleil walks down her right arm and the boys gasp. 

“Trini! It’s so cool.” 

Her brother take turns touching Soleil and Trini’s eyes water as she watches them. She’ll miss them, but she’ll find a way to meet up with them at least a once a week. Fuck whatever June has to say about that. 

“Who’s your soulmate?” 

“Kimberly.”

Alex gasps “Your friend Kimberly?”

Trini laughs “Yeah bud. She’s my soulmate. She has her tattoo too.” 

“She’s lucky that she has you as a soulmate.” Nick says as he looks up at Trini. “Trini’s lucky to have Kimberly as a soulmate. She’s really pretty.” Alex snarks. Trini gasps, pretending to be offended. “Hey! Watch it mister. That’s my soulmate you’re talking about, and I’m not sharing.” The boys both laugh at that. 

Trini laughs but it slowly dies down as she knows her time here is ending. 

“Hey, you guys still have Pearl Scott in class right?” The boys nod.

“I have to go now, but I’ll give her notes to take to you guys so we can meet and get ice cream okay?” 

“Okay. We don’t want you to leave though.” 

“Have to buddy. Don’t worry. If you two ever need me I’ll be there no matter what, okay?” 

The boys go back to their room and Trini steels herself before grabbing her things and walking down stairs. 

She passes by June and her father who are still sitting at the table and opens the front door. 

“Bye, I guess.” Trini slams the door and walks down the path to the street. 

She hasn’t been outside for more than half a minute before she sees Kim’s car speed down the street to the front of her house. 

“Trini!” Kim runs out the out the car and sweeps Trini up into her arms.

“Trini are you okay? What’s going on?” 

“I got kicked out. My mom found out about us.” 

Kim takes Trini’s face in her hands and kisses her on the cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry baby.” 

“It was a long time coming.” 

“Still, you could have denied it.”

Trini shakes her head. “I’m too proud of us to do that. I love you. I’m not going to hide to stay in a place where I’m not wanted.” 

“I love you too. Here, lets get your things.” Kim starts putting Trini’s bags in her backseat. When they finish Kim holds Trini’s hand and drives away from her old house.

“Where are we going?” 

“My house, duh.” 

“Babe, your parents might like me, but I’m pretty sure they don’t want their daughter’s girlfriend to live with with them.”

“Oh hush, you act they don’t love you as much as they love me. And plus, they don’t have a choice.” 

“Kim.”

“What? I just want the best for you.” Kim pouts at Trini. Trini knows that this is Kim’s way of trying to cheer her up. 

“While the best thing may be living with you, your parents still aren’t going to allow it.” 

“We have a guest bedroom you can take, and if you don’t want that we can share my room. Personally, I want to share.”

Trini smiles at that. Kim loves her so much. 

When they get to Kim’s house Kim parks and turns to face Trini. 

“I know I’m being a little pushy right now, but do you actually want to live with me? I’d understand if you don’t want to, but I just want to help and support you.” 

“Kim, half of my stuff is already here. I practically live here already. I love you, of course I want to live with you. But I don’t want to force you into this, I can stay in the ship.” 

“I want this. You already spend majority of your nights here, I can’t sleep without you.” Trini leans forward and kisses Kim. 

“By the way, how did you know to come so fast? I didn’t text you.” 

“Ophelia was screeching, trying to drag me out of the house. Then I felt your anger and sadness through the ranger bond so booked it over to your house.”

“Well, thank fuck for the ranger bond and screeching tattoos.”

 

To Trini’s surprise Kim’s parents actually let her live there and share a room with Kim. Trini says let, but the moment Kim explained what happened Trini didn’t have a choice. Maddie seemed happy to have Trini there, but Ted had to hold her back from walking over and fighting June. 

Trini still meets with her brothers. The communicate through notes that Pearl delivers, which is good for Alex since he has a crush on her. Trini and Nick tease him about it every time they get to meet up. She had to get a new phone though. The Harts had offered to pay for it but Trini wouldn’t accept the help for free, so in exchange she does chores with Kim.

It took June a month to calm down and for her father to convince her to see Trini again.

Kim was against it at first. She eventually relented but told Trini she wanted to be there, she didn’t trust June around her anymore.

They had met at Trini’s old house. It had been a very awkward conversation and it took great effort on both sides to keep it from becoming another screaming match. Trini remembers one moment the clearest though.

“Trini. I know I wasn’t the nicest mother to you. I have done a lot of research and read that there is almost nothing different about same sex soulmates. I was raised to believe the opposite and I took my anger and prejudice out on you. It wasn’t right of me to do. I’m sorry.” 

“Maybe I can completely forgive you one day. But right now, I don’t think I can. I was so scared and alone, I hid my tattoo from you for over a year. I was scared of how you would react and you made ever fear of mine come to life. You kicked me out and cancelled my phone. I’m lucky the Harts took me in.” Trini squeezed Kim’s hand. “Thank you for reaching out and learning more, and thank you for apologizing. But I want to stay with Kim.” 

 

After that June let her see Alex and Nick whenever she wanted, not that she hadn’t been secretly seeing them before. But now June let both Kim and Trini go to their soccer games and school events. Never commenting when they showed any pda. June did say once that she thought Kim was good for her, and that she was glad that Kim was her soulmate. Little steps, but it had made Trini happy when June told her that.

Trini’s father had told her that he was happy she had Kim. But that was all. 

 

Overall Trini was happy. She still got to see her brothers and was happily in love with Kim. She also had the boys to support her, her real family. Trini only really had to worry about what the hell she was going to get Kim for Valentines day. 

Right now she was at ranger bonding night with everyone. 

Jason was trying to make s’mores - trying and failing. Billy was trying to teach him. Zack was badly singing the titanic theme - to serenade the loss of another marshmallow to the fire - to Kim’s utter amusement. Kim was sitting in Trini’s lap laughing, her arms wrapped around her neck. Trini was holding Kim close, making sure the taller girl wouldn’t fall. 

Trini could hear Soleil purr from her spot on Trini’s arm, next to Ophelia. She’s glad that Soleil appeared. Trini’s the happiest she’s ever been, she’s with her family and her soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Tell me what you think, I love to see what you guys have to say. :)


End file.
